After a fire or a burglary those who have suffered will have to list their losses and together with the insurance people establish the value thereof.
Experience from such discussions show that it is difficult for the insured party to remember every item lost, and furthermore to make the parties agree about the value of the lost equipment.
Inventories prepared in advance, possibly augmented by photos, will of course be useful, but will seldom offer a complete and righteous picture of the total scope, and the value of the equipment.
By using a video-camera with picture and sound recording properties it is possible to document, room by room in a housing unit, a total view of each room, as well as individual objects therein.